


Welcome to the Crownguard

by his_valentine



Series: Golden Boy [5]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Brutal Gang Rape, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/his_valentine/pseuds/his_valentine
Summary: Soren's first day as a Crownguard doesn't go how he envisioned.
Series: Golden Boy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630816
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> doublecheck those warnings & tags so u know what ur getting into plz

Soren arrived along with the latest batch of new recruits, and even though he wasn't very far from home - in fact, he was still in the Castle, albeit on the other side, he still felt like he was finally striking out on his own. He'd just been accepted into the Crownguard, the most elite batch of swordsmen in the Kingdom, after training for nearly a decade of his young life. Ever since he'd been physically capable of wielding a sword, basically.

He was the youngest of them, and he stuck close to the only other boy close to his age. Marcos was 3 years his senior, but he'd always treated the younger boy like a peer while they were cadets. Unfortunately, they soon discovered that they had separate barrack and patrol assignments. Soren was shown to his bunk and told to be ready for his first assignment that evening.

Soren saluted the Sargeant before she left and then started to doff his ceremonial armor from earlier when they'd been officially enlisted. He put it in his locker for now but was planning to have it sent back to his father later. Then he stood and stretched, glad to be rid of the heavy weight.

"Lookit this fresh meat," another guard in the barracks chortled, and Soren cast a sharp look his way as he stopped stretching.

"Yeah, you," the man didn't hesitate to nod in approval when he saw that he'd caught Soren's attention. He was heavyset, unshaven, and when he grinned he revealed crooked yellow teeth. "How old are you, boy?"

"Seventeen," Soren responded, watching warily and feeling distrust settle in his stomach about the way the man's eyes lit up at that knowledge.

"Really?" he sounded positively delighted. "Didn't think they'd ever bring them in that young," he slurped wetly after that statement, hoisting himself to his feet. He was looking at Soren with intent, now, as he stalked over. Soren went to step back but bumped into somebody else who'd snuck up behind him. He moved to turn, but their hands gripped tightly into his shoulders.

The man grabbed his chin and leaned down, breathing in his face. Soren wrinkled his nose in distaste at the smell of rotten teeth. "Such a pretty boy, aintcha?" he cooed mockingly, then burst out laughing. To Soren's mounting concern, the other guards all thought this was hilarious too, and he realized now that several other older men had all closed in as well, leaving him surrounded.

"What's going on?" he questioned, trying to shrug away the hands on his shoulders, but they just dug in.

"We're gonna break you in," said the man, and the other men started hooting and hollering. Soren started swinging once he realized somebody else had grabbed at the waist of his pants and was pulling them down.

He decked the one who'd been looming right in front of him, then quickly pushed him aside and tried to bolt, breaking free of the others as well. He was only free for a moment, though, because then somebody else grabbed him and threw him to the floor hard enough that his teeth clacked together when he landed on his jaw.

Soren rolled over, cradling his jaw with his hands. He kicked at the first guard to approach, a different one than before. The guy caught his ankles and then came down onto him, bending the boy nearly in half and using his weight to pin Soren like that.

"The little fucker got me right in the eye!" the one he had hit roared in outrage.

"That's alright," the one on top of him responded, but he was grinning down ferally at Soren, watching how he struggled while his face turned red, as he informed them, "I like it when they fight."

Two more men appeared at either side, grabbing his hands and kneeling down across each of his upper arms. Then all three worked in tandem to remove Soren's pants and boots while keeping his legs folded back, also denying him the opportunity to kick. He continued to thrash in their grip, and one of the other men commented on his strength after grunting with slight exertion as he forced one of Soren's legs back again after they'd slid his pants down. He held onto that like a lifeline- hoping that he could fight his way out of this.

"Could use another set of hands," the one kneeling between his legs called out.

"Lemme at him," replied the fat one that Soren had punched, now that the initial pain had faded he stomped over, looming over the group as he stepped over Soren's body. Then he sat down, facing away from the new recruit. Soren grunted as he settled heavily across the back of his thighs, forcing them into his stomach until they twinged from the overextension. He was heavy- Soren realized with panic that it was enough weight that he struggled to breathe normally under the pressure.

His worry was quickly replaced, though, when he found himself yelping as two fingers, barely wet with spit, were suddenly forced into his exposed ass. Whose fingers, he wasn't entirely sure, because both of the men within reaching distance were watching and chuckling darkly either way. Then he whined pitifully as those fingers started moving around, working him open with no regards as to whether it felt good to Soren or not. It didn't, but his body still instinctively reacted.

As soon as he was loosened up a bit, those fingers parted, forcing him to gape around them painfully. Soren saw the one sitting on him lean forward, then he hacked and spit down into the open hole. Soren felt nauseous as he felt it slide right inside, followed by a third and fourth finger that were shoved in dry.

The youngest Crownguard sobbed aloud when he inadvertently clenched down and felt his rim sting, especially when the other guard sitting in front of him purred with anticipation a few moments later and said aloud, "Nice and tight and already bleeding. I think we've got ourselves a virgin, boys."

The way they all whooped at that information made Soren's hope fizzle out. He yelped again, louder this time when the fingers inside of him were yanked out and before he'd even had time to register that, somebody's cock was shoved in instead. One of the men sitting on his arms told him to, "Shut the fuck up," and crammed his fingers into Soren's mouth.

Soren did try to bite, but instead of retreating the guard just snarled and shoved his fingers in deeper, until he was making the boy tear up and gag. "Keep biting and I'll knock out these pretty white teeth," he grunted. In response, Soren made several high noises of panic, but for that, he got slapped and told once more, "Shut the fuck up!"

The guy between his legs made softer noises of pleasure as he snapped his hips, watching the way Soren's hole clung on the outstrokes. He was still bleeding, it wasn't much now but it did tinge the precum and spit they were using for lubrication with streaks of a pinkish color.

"St-stop it," he whined as the fingers left his mouth, writhing more than struggling by now. The sting had faded to an ache, and to his horror, he could feel himself responding to the forced fuck as his cock started to throb and stiffen. "W-why are you doing this to me!?"

The guard sitting on him turned his head to answer. "This happens to all the fresh meat, prettyboy. So don't bother trying to tell anyone."

"N-no, that can't be-!" the one who'd slapped him for talking before did it again, while the one currently fucking him snickered derisively.

"Maybe by the time you're our ages, you could be breaking in the new recruits," he suggested, "but until then, you better get used to this!" he shifted his stance so that he could go faster, harder, laughing as Soren's pained cries grew louder.

"Looks like prettyboy here already is," the big guy sneered, though Soren shook his head and grimaced in silent disagreement even as a hand wrapped around his raging hard-on.

"Fucking made for this," the guy with his dick inside of Soren said, then grunted and added on, "I'm gonna-" before he exhaled loudly and slammed in deep, going still. Soren winced at the new sting of cum being shot off into his sore hole. Thankfully that man then slumped back before long, chest heaving.

Soren struggled again in the moment of silence, but the one on top of him just sat down harder and called out, "Next?" which made him start crying when he saw the guy who'd just finished stand up and stagger aside for a new man to take his place.

"I can't, I can't!" he babbled, "No more!" but his cries went unanswered. He tried to flinch away as another cock was buried inside of his ass, then whimpered brokenly as they wasted no time to begin thrusting.

The other one who'd been holding his arm silently thus far leaned down, staring at his face before he bowed lower to whisper, "There's a way to get through this twice as fast." Soren made a soft questioning noise and peered at him closer, realizing that he looked- not quite as old as the others, and a little haunted.

"Open your mouth, and please don't bite- they really will take your teeth," he explained quietly, right into Soren's ear, and Soren's gaze dropped to the other boy's mouth once he'd leaned back up, seeing that he did have several missing teeth. Soren shuddered as he found himself considering the option. His ass already felt raw, there was no way he could take on every man currently in the barracks on just that alone.

He let his mouth fall open, staring up at the guard who'd suggested it pleadingly. The boy smiled at him softly for a split second before it twisted into a sneer like the others. "Looks like he's figured out that he has two holes," he said aloud, then swung his leg over Soren's face and straddled it, leaning against the back of the larger man. He aimed himself down and then sank his hips, sliding his cock slowly and steadily into the back of Soren's mouth.

Soren gagged, but instead of stopping the other boy just ran a hand through his hair as he told him to, "Just get used to letting it happen," and then started to circle his hips. Soren heaved at the way his throat protested at the rough treatment, slapping ineffectively at a thigh with his one free hand. He thought about biting despite all the warnings, but then he peered up through tear-blurred eyes to see another flash of the other boy's teeth - or what was left of them, anyway.

The guy who had been riding his ass finished with a groan, and again somebody new came to take his place. Soren let out a shuddering, plaintive moan around the dick in his mouth as the next one in his ass proved bigger, but no less rough. He started to feel a little woozy, realizing that by now he wasn't able to get full breaths in at all, hadn't been able to for long enough that spots started to dance in his vision.

The boy on top of him made a softer noise as he finished, grinding a few more times into the back of Soren's throat as he came down it. Soren wasn't given much choice but to swallow or choke, so he found himself gulping as he thrashed weakly once more. Then, shakily, the guy moved off of him and pinned both his arms back down. Soren wasn't sure where the one who'd been hitting him had gone off to.

Soren tried to look at him one more time, but somebody's lower stomach blocked his line of sight as another man straddled his head and slammed his hard dick down into the youngest boy's throat with no preamble. Soren gagged again but managed to otherwise control his reflexes as his mouth started being used just as roughly. He started to realize that they got there faster when he just- accepted it, and allowed his body to only naturally react.

Luckily that blowjob didn't take as long, though the guy insisted on pulling back before he busted his load across Soren's face, rather than into his mouth.

"Aintcha gonna take a turn?" somebody asked somebody else. Soren realized it was the fat one sitting on him that was being spoken to once he'd chuckled in reply.

"Not just yet," he said. "I'll have prettyboy make this up to me later," he further explained as he motioned to the black eye he'd developed, and then they both laughed.

Finally, Soren felt the guy in his ass finish, and then suddenly all the men that had been holding him down started to let go or get up as they moved back. Soren just let himself flop back to the floor, sniveling and sniffing. He saw the biggest one lean over him and he threw his hands up defensively, half expecting his threats of 'later' to become 'now.'

Instead, Soren found himself scooped up bridal-style and then tossed onto his bunk. "Rest up now, prettyboy. You have patrol duty in an hour."

Soren scrambled to pull his blanket over himself, ducking all the way under it as he buried his face into the pillow and quaked with emotion. The other guards... just went back to what they'd been doing before. From under his covers, Soren heard idle chatter (an upsetting amount of which had to do with 'how good the new boy is',) along with dice and drinks clattering and occasionally the soft clink of bets being exchanged.

They couldn't possibly expect him to sleep for an hour after what had just happened, especially when two of them started to argue over their bets. With his nerves already well-frayed, Soren couldn't help but be reminded of the way his parents would yell at one another into the night while he'd hid in bed back then.

Just as the fight had started to calm, one of the other guards yanked Soren's blanket away and informed him, "Patrol switches out in 10 minutes. Go clean yourself up, your new armor'll be here soon. Oh... and welcome to the Crownguard."

Soren grimaced and nodded as he struggled to his feet, pain lancing up the back of his thighs each time he took a step. He wasn't especially hopeful, but maybe a shower would help him feel better, at least physically.

The bathrooms were at the back of the barracks, Soren felt his ears burn as eyes followed after him. "Told you he'd fuckin bleed-" said the first rapist, and then he groaned throatily as Soren's step quickened so that he could dart into the bathroom. The door didn't lock, because of course it didn't.

After waiting a moment, Soren started to remove his shirt, but he was still tense. Sure enough, the door opened just as he was dropping his last article of clothing to the floor. Soren glanced up to see that it was the big fat one. "Your turn now?" he asked bitterly.

The man grinned again. "Not yet. Have some patience, prettyboy. Go clean yourself up," he leaned against the jamb of the open door and nodded to the showerheads on the other wall. Soren realized that they'd be able to watch him through the doorway. He struggled not to burst out crying as he turned away, head down, and moved over to one of the showerheads.

When he turned it on, the soft patter of water thankfully drowned out the quieter noises they made as he cleaned up. Of course, the noises grew in volume as he reached back to feel his asshole, grimacing at the sting even his own careful touches left. He tried his best to clean up down there, hissing the whole time and pressing his face to the wall even though he knew full well that was giving them a better look at the inflamed wreck they'd left. He didn't know if he could handle turning around though, because he'd started crying as he touched himself.

Distantly, Soren heard the door that led outside open, and somebody out in the dormitory was saying something about armor for the new guy. Even as he was standing up straight and wiping at his face before he turned off the water, somebody had jeered, "Quit having fun in there, prettyboy, your armor's waiting for you in here."

'Oh great,' Soren thought to himself, 'that name's going to catch on.' He turned off the water and turned, glad for his anger so that he was scowling instead of sniffling as he strode out of the shower and over to his bed, where his new armor lay. His breath caught as he gazed upon it. This feeling of accomplishment was something that those men couldn't take from him. He'd earned this moment of pride.

Then one of them asked him, tone already malicious, "Ya need help with that?" and then hands were grabbing at him, pulling his arms up and spreading his legs. They pulled his shirt over his arms and head, while others hoisted him up by the thighs and waist as they jerked his pants on and up. After that, they settled his hauberk over his clothes and dropped him into his boots. Next came the breastplate, followed by his pauldrons and cape. Working together, they hoisted him aloft and spread-eagle to strap the metal greaves and leather vambraces on.

Soren held himself stiffly, but by now he was starting to learn not to fight. Fighting just made them get rowdier. Eventually, they set him down, and he frowned in defeat as he looked down at himself, in his brand new Crownguard armor.

"Time to get to work, prettyboy. Sarge has been waiting to show you your route," they told him. As Soren walked to the door one of them slapped him on the ass, making him flinch and then grind his teeth as he was reminded of the ache in his backside.

Their Sargeant met him just outside the doorway, and Soren already knew from his training that she was a no-nonsense woman who would want him to focus on his new job. So he kept silent about what had just happened, focusing instead on what she was saying as she explained that he'd be making his first rounds on the tops of the walls, to get a good overall look at the layout of the Castle.

It didn't sound that hard. Go to one tower, take a look through each of the embrasures, and then move onto the next, always keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. The next eight hours would be a cakewalk.

An hour in, he was already realizing that all the walking he had to do was going to be the problem. There was nobody else with him, save the occasional station guard, and so he'd let himself wince and slow down during the walks in between each merlon of the crenelated castle wall.

Even then, by the fourth hour, the building pain was nearly maddening. Despite that, Soren pushed on. What would it look like if he gave up on the very first day, just because some bad things had happened earlier? His father would be so disappointed. So he just kept putting one foot in front of the other. He'd gotten halfway through the patrol already, he told himself, so another four hours was just like doing something he'd already accomplished a second time.

By the time he was relieved of his duty, just as the sun was threatening to peek over the horizon, he was limping. Sargeant tsked at that and told him he'd have to get used to it as he stopped in to report to her, as instructed, before heading back to the barracks. He poked his head in first and saw that everybody currently in the dormitory were laying down in their beds, and the light was off. Even so, Soren came in quietly and warily, stepping lightly over to his locker. As he doffed his armor, he tried to keep it quiet.

Despite all his caution, Soren soon felt that somebody was looming just behind him. Sure enough, once he'd put his armor away, closed his locker, and turned around, he was greeted with the sight of the same fat ugly fucker that had been consistently bothering him. "You going to bed?"

Soren glanced over to his bed. Before he'd formulated a response, the guard flashed his nasty grin and nodded that way. "Go ahead, prettyboy. Go to bed."

Shaking, Soren silently followed the order, unsurprised when he felt the guard following him. He still started shuddering as the bed dipped in behind him and then the much larger man was in his bed, with him, pulling him closer and jerking the covers over their lower halves as he forcibly spooned himself around the younger boy, wrapping his arms around Soren's chest to keep his arms pinned.

"My turn now," he purred as he worked down just the back of Soren's pants and the front of his own, then pushed himself in. Soren had to bite his pillow to keep mostly quiet as all the old pain mixed with the new and flared up in a roaring inferno of agony. Still, he made wounded noises into the fabric between his teeth each time the man behind shifted or moved, which actually wasn't very often.

He seemed content to mostly lie there, lazily rocking back and forth with just enough urgency to keep himself hard. Somehow, this was more unbearable than the frantic, quick fucks of earlier. He tried to pull away a few times, but the older guard would just squeeze onto him harder and harder until again he found himself worried that he couldn't properly breathe.

"Gonna rock you to sleep, prettyboy," he murmured. Soren gave up again and went limp, trying to relax now, maybe even get used to it. That's what everybody had been telling him to do all day. It didn't seem like the guard pumping his cock into him was going to stop anytime soon. In fact, just as he'd started to finally move, started snapping his hips like he was getting close to an orgasm- then he suddenly pulled out and laid his throbbing cock along the crease of Soren's ass until he'd calmed down a bit.

As the guard edged himself like that over and over again, at some point Soren realized that despite what was going on, he didn't really have the energy to even care right now. What the guy behind him was doing was just something that was happening to his body.

Even as he doubted that it was possible to be raped to sleep, Soren's eyes were sliding shut, and his breath was starting to shallow. He fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> exact warnings 4 this chapter: forced intoxication, vomiting

Soren awoke to find himself completely stripped, and the pain in his rear had only barely subsided during the rest. He could tell how terribly his hole was inflamed and tenderized merely by rolling over in bed, which also sent a stinging sensation like pulled scabs zapping up his body. He checked under his blankets, whimpering worriedly when he saw the blood that had stained his sheets. It seemed to be mostly contained to the area between his legs, besides what he'd smeared while tossing and turning. The amount made him feel faint.

There were bruises, too, purpling spots littered down his arms and legs. When he stared for just a little too long, he came to the realization that he could clearly make out how they were the leftover imprints from hands much larger than his own. They almost always came in groups of four, with matching thumbprints on the other side. The ones on his hips were less recognizable- he'd been grasped there so many times that the bruising had all merged into one giant, painful source of ache. Those ones had turned other colors due to the extent of the damage, blue and red and already turning green around the edges.

"Prettyboy's awake," a by-now-familiar voice chimed. Soren linked the airy tone to the other young one, who had turned out to be in the bunk next to his. He was laying on his front, facing Soren's bed and kicking his unclad feet back and forth idly like he'd been watching for a while. Soren glared at how quickly he'd sold him out to the others, who were now glancing over in interest. All he got in return was a flippant little wink, which gave him the distinct feeling he'd just been thrown to the wolves. They were already stalking over now. Soren shrank back as he was surrounded once more, tugging his blanket back up to his chin to try and hide.

Hands tore the cover off of his body and out of his grip, others started to grasp at his feet and thighs, dragging him up the bloodied sheet toward the gathering group. Soren screamed and flailed, trying to strike at anybody. He got clocked upside the head for that, hard enough to make his sense of inertia spin and his vision momentarily go black. "Fucker's still fighting," somebody snarled as he was being fully restrained by all four limbs. Then they hit him again, this time in the stomach. He heaved and tried to curl up, though they kept pulling and tugging on his limbs, leaving him vulnerable to a barrage of blows aimed at his abdomen.

He'd started to sob brokenly before they finally stopped hitting him, and even then as one guy scoffed in distaste another one spit on his face and then a majority started laughing. "I gotta idea to calm him down," somebody else claimed, "gimme that." There was whooping and cheering as the one who'd spoken was handed an open beer. When he shoved it to Soren's face, Soren turned away from it to make it clear that he didn't want to. Even if there was a chance it'd make things easier, he didn't want them to get him drunk.

Really, he should have seen the next thing that happened coming. His head was jerked back, his mouth forcibly pried open, and then before he could break out of either of those things the bottleneck was forcibly shoved down his throat. His struggles began anew as the liquid dumped out of the bottle and into not only his stomach but his lungs. He choked and retched, his throat spasming around the unyielding glass hard enough that it hurt.

Once it had emptied, they yanked it out of him. He tore himself away from the hand in his hair to cough out what had gone down the wrong tube and kept dry-heaving long after he was able to breathe again. Try as he might, though, he couldn't summon up the disgust needed to willfully throw up what he'd been forced to swallow.

Another beer was presented to him once he'd calmed. Soren made a low, discontented noise, shaking his head wildly. As soon as he felt someone grabbing to yank his head back again, though, he whimpered out a pleading, "Wait! I'll- I'll drink it. Please," and he started to whine as he begged them, "please don't do that again." He wasn't sure if he could endure the drowning sensation of being forcibly given it even one more time.

A few cooed at him, all mockingly, as the bottle's open end was jammed into his mouth with little finesse, clicking against his teeth. Then they tipped it back, and Soren had to grimace at the taste even as he began to drink. He tried to indiscreetly let more than a little 'accidentally' spill out, but then one of the men tsked and reached up to close his hand around where the neck of the bottle met Soren's lips, preventing the majority of his attempted spillage from actual escape.

He then tried to slow down, hoping to drag out this part of whatever their plans were. Once the bottle started to shove in a little deeper, though, wordlessly threatening to gag him on it again, he got the hint and rapidly gulped down the rest of what was inside. They didn't give him very long to recover this time before another beer was being popped open. Soren shook his head once more when he heard the lid come off, but still willfully opened his mouth when they brought it to him.

He started to feel dizzy as he was forced to drink it down once more, and then ill when they brought yet another one to his mouth. "I'm full," he protested. Still, it was shoved in between his lips and tilted up, just like the others. Soren felt weird by now as he reluctantly swallowed the beer. It felt like everything was swaying and spinning around- somewhat like the one time he'd gone sailing with his family, but ten times worse and scary. He started to shiver, fighting not to cry any more than he already had.

"Yeah, there we go," somebody said once he'd finished the last one, slapping at his face softly and apparently pleased by the lack of response. He was tilted back, the motion made him queasy. He groaned and helplessly slumped back into the arms that were twisting his own behind his back. Of course, he knew what was coming as his legs were spread, but that knowledge didn't make the first thrust burn any less. His body felt heavy and weak, and he quickly realized that his struggles were only providing further entertainment to the other men watching him be violated.

So, instead, he let himself fall limp, sniveling and wincing whenever the cock inside of him moved. The pain was inescapable, a scraping sensation deep inside that burned and stung and ached all at once. The movements were too much, like a constant thrashing about of his whole body. That sick feeling in his stomach grew more incessant with every passing second. Soren grimaced and hurked, but just before he could spew somebody's hand slapped over his mouth.

His nose burned as the bile was forced to stay in his mouth, eventually dripping back down his sinuses. It still stunk faintly of beer. He couldn't help but try and start to squirm away again, gagging and choking as tears rolled freely down his face. Hot cum flooded his ass as he inadvertently clenched down on the cock inside of him. He was jostled further as the men switched out so that a new guy could make use of Soren's body.

He just whimpered as the thrusting started up again. They kept grabbing him in the same places they had before, he could feel how his earlier bruising would bloom and deepen. He started to feel a little faint, fearing that maybe enough of his own puke had been held back to choke him out. It certainly felt like he couldn't quite fully breathe, couldn't get enough air to keep himself awake… he was so dizzy and everything hurt.

Soren started to dip in and out of consciousness. He came to some amount of time later and found that they had flipped him onto his front. He could taste the residual saltiness of someone's fingers after they had cleared out his mouth, beneath the acidic burn of what hadn't been scooped out. His backside was still lit up with pain as some man leisurely fucked him from behind. He had his fingers dug painfully into Soren's bruised hips, using his own strength to work the boy's lax body against his.

He hated the ones who took their time the most because they were usually the ones who would angle their dicks just right to force little gasps out of him as the sensation of having his prostate properly abused made him flush and grow hard. Somebody wrapped their hand around his cock and started to stroke, and he heard several of them agree that he was turning into a good whore. He pushed his face into the bed and wailed. He wasn't- it wasn't like he'd wanted this, no matter how much they convinced themselves that his erection gave them permission.

He ended up cumming, which only made him sob. The twitching and clenching of his body at least had the side effect of helping the man in his ass finish as well. As the guy was slipping himself out, somebody suggested, "Let's give him one more."

"You want him to hurl again?" somebody argued.

"I didn't say we'd be putting it in his mouth, you stupid idiot. Lift his ass up," he couldn't fight as they pulled him up higher, nearly upside down. His stomach clenched painfully as he grew motion sick once more, but there was nothing else to come out but drool as he hung his mouth open to retch. The cool, smooth glass neck of the bottle was almost soothing as it slid inside of him, but the liquid that drained out of the open end made his guts gurgle unpleasantly.

Once it was empty, they slid it free. Before much more than a trickle of beer could slip back out he was being plugged again with somebody's cock. Soren whimpered fearfully as the new dose of alcohol started to take effect even quicker. Even though it was disgusting, the feeling of liquid leaking out of his hole with each thrust at least meant it wasn't soaking into his body completely.

Distantly, Soren suddenly realized that at some point, the others had stopped holding him down as intensely, as his attempts to escape had weakened and grown less frequent. He tried to crawl away now, but as soon as he'd lifted one arm forward to pull himself with, a hand came down on the back of his neck, easily pinning him down in place. Soren simply went lax again, knowing that he was in no condition to actually struggle.

Staring at the bunk beside his, Soren realized that the youngest one of his older dorm mates was still… just laying on the other bed, the same way he had been earlier. Watching, but idly, like the scene playing out in front of him was just something to look at.

When he noticed Soren looking at him, he just tilted his head curiously, with an amused twinkle to his eyes. That was weird, too much for Soren to worry about right now, so he stared past him instead. He felt himself starting to slip under again, welcomed the encroaching darkness as it enveloped his vision and plunged him somewhere far away from here. Soren's eyes rolled back as he passed out again.

When his consciousness came back, it came rushing, because he immediately realized he was in water. He woke up shrieking and flailing, but then a pair of arms latched on from behind, pinning Soren's arms long enough for him to realize he was sitting in a shower with somebody. "I don't- where am I?" he asked, then sniffed and grimaced as he realized the smells from earlier were still stuck in his nose.

"Shut up, Prettyboy. You know where you are," the voice behind him once again seemed to be the only one becoming familiar to Soren.

"No I don't," he swore, though he was starting to remember. Instead of answering, though, the guy behind him just huffed and put some soap in Soren's hair, lathering it up before tilting them both back under the spray. Since he had the opportunity, Soren did his best to rinse out his mouth, even if the water running down his face was soapy. That was bound to be better than the aftertaste of boozy vomit he was currently dealing with. It was, but not by much.

He still felt like he could barely move, could barely even think without getting dizzy and weak from the effort. So he let the man washing him do so, at least until he was coaxing Soren to his knees and trying to slip his hand up in between the younger boy's legs. Whining, Soren kept his legs pressed tightly together, though that hardly stopped two incessant fingers from digging into his hole. He moaned pitifully and shook his head.

"I know it doesn't seem like it," the voice in Soren's ear said as the owner of it kept moving his fingers until he could spread them apart, "but I'm helping you out. You can feel it coming out now, can't you?" Soren shook his head; not because he couldn't feel it, but because he very much could and didn't particularly want to.

The guy kept talking, "Geeze, they really messed you up. A word of advice: stop fighting it. If you can learn to like it, that's even better- some of them don't like to do things with willing victims."

"Nooo," Soren groaned. He'd scarcely even comprehended the majority of that- just enough to know he couldn't do what had just been asked of him. Not when the message included things like 'stop fighting,' and 'learn to like it.'

"Fine, figure it out the hard way, like I had to. I don't really care either way," upon hearing that, Soren finally turned to see that it was the same curly-haired one that'd been making references to having been the previous plaything of the barracks. He was rolling his eyes now until he noticed Soren finally looking at him.

"If this happened to you… why would you do it to somebody else?" Soren pleaded for the answer to that.

"I've barely touched you," he argued, even though he was still two knuckles deep in the younger boy right now, "and now they don't do it to me anymore. That's just how it works. You'll figure that part out, once somebody younger and prettier than you comes in. Though… that might take a while," he sounded vaguely amused by his last statement, obviously meant solely to further drive in the helplessness of Soren's situation.

After they'd both been rinsed off, the man helped Soren to his feet, steadying him before he stepped back and informed Soren, "Anyway, your shift's in a half hour. Sober up and get ready," before he turned away to step out of the shower and get dressed again. The door had been closed before, but as the man left he didn't bother to close it behind himself.

Soren stood in the water until he caught somebody peering in at him. At that point, he turned it off and hustled to get dressed, donned his armor and then paused to marvel in one of the mirrors at how the men had, so far, been managing not to mess up his face too much. He had one small bruise on his temple, but half of it was hidden by his hair and it looked like something that could have accidentally happened in training. Otherwise, the worst of the damage was all hidden beneath his uniform.

Before he was done staring at himself, Sarge came around to collect him. This time she had an actual shift schedule to give to him. He looked over it, grimacing at the empty time slots where he would be back at the barracks.

"Any questions?" she asked, intrigued by his expression.

"I just- is this all?" Soren questioned her openly since she'd given him permission. Sarge's face screwed up weirdly at that, though.

"You want more shifts?" she asked him. Soren looked over the empty time slots again.

"Yeah," he responded, easily.

"You won't be getting any additional benefits-"

"I don't care," he had the nerve to interrupt her with. She quirked an eyebrow at him, nodding, and then released him to go to post. At this point, work was set to become Soren's relief.


End file.
